Bror
by Zakksu
Summary: Bror. Just that damn name left a foul taste in his mouth. But what was Judai to do? Johan loved him. loved -Bror- more than Judai. But...no, he'll change that. Judai loved Johan with all his heart. No way was he losing to that damn Bror. AU Spiritshipping


**Bror**

_**A/n's: **__Hey all! I'm back again! With another fic! This time a one-shot! Sorry for the delay—I had to start on my 3D model of Ruby Carbuncle I'm doing for my modeling class. X3 It's ubber cute! Whenever I do finish, I'll post it up on my page so ya'll can see her Ruby cuteness! 8D But anyway on to some real important announcement…_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JudaiXJohan!**__ This fic, as you already know, is for you! 8D We just found out she's like my brother's twin sister because his and her birthday are on the same day, same year, and maybe even the same time! Omg creepy! XD But regardless, this fic is for you! And for all my lovelies that deserve a…__**lemony**__ treat for waiting for my safe return. X3_

_Yes, Saki-chan, I think you got what's going to happen later in this fic. C8 Heh, I just love teasing you! lol_

_So everyone please enjoy this whooping 33 page wonderful AU one-shot of our favorite boys including the third man in this awesome damn love triangle. (And you'll be surprised—it's not who you think he is). Heh heh. Now enjoy. ;D_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own this awesome show. I just own the awesome plot that makes no sense in the damn storyline anyway. XP That is all._

* * *

><p><em>Tick-tock…tick-tock…<em>

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

_10..._

He sighed for the umpteenth time.

The slow ticking of that peculiar neko clock (hung precariously on the wall across from him) counted the seconds down. Molten brown eyes closed themselves as a tan hand messaged the kinks through his chestnut-amber hair; wishing the stupid cat would stop its monotonous noise and its soon-to-be insistent meowing.

'_I should have never gotten him that baka neko clock from home.'_ He mused silently before cracking an eye to the open window to his right; his head now slumped back on the sofa he was currently occupying.

The small apartment room he currently resided in (very neat and cozy) was located on the highest level of the Big Apple: New York City.

His gaze stared directly at the large flat panel TV that was attached to the large edifice outside his window. Its bright screen lit up with another Coke Cola commercial as his eyes flickered down around Time Square, taking notice of the sunlight making its way lazily to the sky. The blazing sun, barely seen through the small window, washed its brilliant rays to the city below him, basking the world with its heavenly glow.

Grunting, the brunette wished it'd just drown itself in some lake and never appeared ever again.

"Meow." A soft voice (not that stupid clock) squeaked from below his feet, causing him to momentarily direct his glare from the awful sunlit city to the feline below him.

But with a (ever growing) scowl, he looked away. "Hane Kuriboh, I already feed you, go play with Ruby or something." He scoffed, ignoring his brown fuzzy hairball-of-a-cat.

Hane Kuriboh sported a cat-like frown at Judai's tone before scurrying off to the kitchen where he knew a certain grayish-purple feline was currently napping.

Noting his cat depart through the peripheral of his eye, the brunette sighed out of exasperation as he motionlessly watched the seconds tick by.

_34_

_35_

_36_

_37..._

'_Dammit, where is he?'_ He mentally asked, angry that the only ventilation to his irritation was that stupid black neko clock that harmlessly ticked back and forth. Its lime yellow eyes swished to and fro in sync with its godforsaken-stripped tail.

_45_

_46_

_47_

_48..._

Sighing, he turned semi-dark irises away to a particular spot on the wall where he spent the remaining time glaring furiously at nothing. Wishing the wall would spontaneously combust into flames for his entertainment.

But no matter how he ignored the clock, its ticking resonated in his mind. His mind (much to his better judgment) subconsciously counted down the seconds unwillingly.

_57_

_58_

_59_

_Meeeeooooow Meeeeeeooooooow Meeeeeeeeeeooooooooow!_

"_FUCK_!" With a growl, he slammed his clenched fist on the coffee table beside him, hissing when he felt the throbbing pain rack through his arm. "_Shit_..._chikuso_." Ignoring the pain, he glared venomously at the ticking cat, demanding it to _Meow_ at him again. "Piece of _crap_, I should have left it back in Japan when I had the chance!" Ticked that nothing was going his way, light hazel eyes flashed dangerously at the unsuspecting clock. "I should just gut your gears out and shove them up your fake—" He paused when he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

He was talking to a _clock_.

A fucking _neko clock_ at that.

**Dammit**, he was out of it.

He grumbled a string of curses before rubbing the side of his temple, his eyes closed in exhaustion. "Dammit, Yuki. Calm yourself. It's only been 27 _plus_ hours since he's been gone. It's only _six_ in the freakin' mornin' to rush things. _Remember_, you're sleep-deprived. Don't jump the gun _yet_. _Nothing to __**fucking**__ worry about_."

Hazel eyes snapped open.

Who the _hell _was he kidding?

_Of course he was worried!_

Tapping the coffee table with his anxious fingers, he began to try to calm his already-fried nerves. _'Breathe Yuki, breathe. RELAX. He said he was on his way home. Nothing bad happened.'_ His fingers momentarily paused their tapping as a gut-wrenching fist formed around the bowls of his stomach.

_Who the __**fuck**__ was __**he**__ kidding?_

Of _COURSE_ something happened!

Why else would he have stayed _away_ for more than 30 hours?

Away from his safe haven _here_, with him?

Golden brown eyes closed of their own accord as a fist clamped tightly on mounds of brown and orange hair. His fist pulled vigorously at the strands in hopes of ripping away with (distracting him from) the heavy feeling in his heart.

Why, oh _why_, did this have to happen? To _him_ of all people?

With a broken sigh, Yuki Judai slumped back on the worn out couch, wishing his best friend would _fucking _come home already.

Come home to **him** and away from that _damn _guy: _Bror_.

Dark eyebrows creased over hazel eyes as a dark cloud appeared over his head. _**'How dare that bastard take away who should have been mine!'**_ Growling lowly to himself, the brunette clenched a tight fist around the front of his black long-sleeved shirt; the need to _try_ and stop himself from doing something foolish.

Something like…

Racing down to that bastard _Bror_, beat the living shit outta him, and take back his precious friend.

Judai smirked at the thought of that.

But before he could debate whether he would _actually_ initiate on that particular plan or not (he wondered if the legal system here would be easy enough to get away with it), the door to his far left _finally _opened.

With panicked-filled eyes, Judai stumbled quickly to his feet and raced down the seemingly long length to the door; hoping beyond hope it was—

Johan Andersen smiled as he slowly closed their apartment door shut quietly behind him. "Morning, Judai!" He greeted cheerfully.

Brown eyes held immense relief as a strained smile reached the taller boy's lips. "Johan…" He spoke his name so softly (that same warm feeling seeping in him at the sight of the blunette); it was amazing how his previous anger easily dissipated to almost nothing. "Morning." He replied back in turn, gesturing with his hands to help Johan with his trench coat.

_How he wished he could simply embrace Johan instead._

Emerald orbs sparkled in gratitude as the blunette turned around and shrugged his coat off. He felt Judai's hands take hold of it before it fell. "I hope you didn't wait up for me." He said before turning back around, a worried shine in his eyes.

Judai chuckled humorlessly to himself before tucking Johan's coat in the nearby closet. "No, I fell asleep like a dog last night." He lied through clenched teeth, closing the closet door a tad bit too loudly.

_Late hours into the night: Pacing and aching for the presence of his better half._

Johan sighed in relief before nodding his head. "That's good." He didn't notice Judai's hardened look. "Where's Ruby and Hane Kuriboh?" He inquired, biting back a yawn.

"Kitchen." Was Judai's one-word reply as he crossed his arms over his chest solemnly. He (with both rapture and attentiveness) watched Johan make his way to said area and nearly bit a chunk of his skin and sleeve right off his elbows when he noticed the way the blunette carried himself.

He was wincing with every step he took.

And was it just him or did Johan's clothes seem a tad bit disheveled?

Hazel eyes swirled angrily as Judai briskly walked up behind him, noting the way Johan braced the doorway on the way to the kitchen a little too tightly.

"Ruby, Hane Kuriboh. Good Morning!" Johan greeted lovingly, kneeling down slowly to pet their furry heads once he reached them. The two cats were sprawled across the center of the kitchen, furry bodies close together to keep warm. But the moment Johan gingerly pressed his fingertips over each of the two cats' heads, they began to stir.

Ruby meowed cutely in her sleep before turning around, paws moving subconsciously on their own. Hane Kuriboh tiredly purred at the feel of Johan's fingers softly messaging behind his ear before plopping his body down beside Ruby's. A deep cat-like sigh escaped his lips at finally getting some sleep.

What with his master making so much ruckus and noise last night, Hane Kuriboh vaguely wondered how Ruby was able to sleep through that.

_Curses rang as objects were slammed against the wall with displaced anger. _

Johan smiled warmly at the sight before craning his head to lock eyes with his brooding roommate. "They're cute, ne?" He said, grinning to himself.

"…" Judai frowned deeply when he noticed the soft dark circles underneath the blunette's eyes. "How was your day?" He asked, wanting to cut right down to the chase.

_An aching lonely heart longing—yearning—hurting in the night as fists bashed repeatedly on the poor abused wall._

Green eyes blinked at the sudden question before a soft pout reached rosy lips. "You make it seem like I've committed a crime or something." Johan retorted, pouting slightly.

'_Dammit, don't give me that face. You know I can't win with that face.'_ Grunting, Judai softened. "I just wanna know how your day was yesterday. That's all." He half-teased in trying to lighten the mood.

It worked.

Johan smiled warmly before slowly standing back up, wincing when he stood up too fast. "Good. It was…fun." He vaguely explained, turning his head away slightly.

Judai curled his face into a murderous growl. _**'What did he do that made it so "fun"?'**_ "Oh, really? Cool." He lied, (it hurt) smiling when Johan looked his way. "What did h—you two do?" He asked, feeling his hands clamp with sweat.

Johan smiled. "Oh, I showed him the sights, went to the movies then hit this little restaurant down the block." He said as sauntered his way out of the kitchen with Judai (following almost devotedly) in tow. "Then we went to his hotel room and played video games all night." Johan shrugged nonchalantly. "I won half the time." He added (remembering how much of a sore loser Bror was. He grinned to himself at the soreness of his abused arms that suffered the consequences of his virtual victories) before slowly sitting down on the sofa, a content feeling passing through him.

Brown eyes scrutinized him from the far end of the couch as he too sat down. "And that's _it_?"

"Yup, that's it." Green clashed with brown as a soft frown marred his face. "Is something wrong, Judai?"

"_No_." Judai said too quickly, averting his gaze.

Johan would have none of that.

"Nah-uh, something's bothering you." He lulled his head to the side, staring at Judai's blank face for any hidden clues.

The brunette tsk-ed before shaking his head. "Nothin'. I'm just worried about finals next week." He changed the subject, watching as green eyes clouded at the word "finals".

"_Ugh_! Don't tell me! Finals are going to _kill_ us!" Johan agreed, shaking his head at the thought. "Thank _Kami_, this is our last one though." He added.

Judai grinned weakly. "Yeah, who knew collage could be so tough."

"Yeah, in America of all places." Johan added, smiling before letting out a tired yawn.

Brown eyes narrowed down suspiciously before they blazed with concern. "You should go sleep. It's been a long day." _'For the both of us.'_ He uncrossed his arms and reached out his right hand for Johan to take.

_The yearning in his heart swelling and aching: The lack of Johan's presence not able to quench his hunger the night before._

"What happened to your hand? It looks kinda red." Johan asked, studying Judai's bruised knuckles with concern.

Judai grunted. "I was practicing my kickboxing before going to bed yesterday." He half-lied.

He wasn't far off the truth.

It just happened to be on the walls, inanimate objects, his bedpost…his now-busted-up door…

"Uh, no more WWE." Johan rolled his eyes before softly rubbing the raw surface of Judai's knuckles.

The brunette swallowed nervously at the feel (of that wonderful warmth returning full force and very quickly growing) before tsk-ing. "Go to sleep." He ordered, narrowing his eyes in a mockup-glare. "Don't try changing the subject."

The blunette smiled sweetly before lacing their hands together, eyes shimmering before he nodded his head. "Hai, hai. I will." Blue hair swayed as he laid his cheek against the side of the sofa instead of heaving off to bed.

Chuckling, Judai used his other hand to cup Johan's other cheek. "Not on the sofa silly." He commented, caressing the smooth flesh with his thumb. (His nerves both soothed and skyrocketed at the touch). His eyes, however, softened when a cute pout pulled soft lips back.

"_Judai_~." Johan whined. Thinking quickly (a cat-like grin on his lips), he curled up against Judai's inviting and warm chest instead. "Humph." With closed green eyes, Johan snuggled against the warmth. "_Fine_. I'll just sleep on _you_ then." He yawned again softly, circling his arms around Judai's midriff.

_Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bumpBabumpBabumpBabump_

'_Breathe Yuki, breathe. He's just sleepy. No need to jump to conclusions.'_ Judai's jumbled mind processed as he automatically wrapped his arms around Johan's slender frame. He nearly groaned when he felt Johan tuck his head on the croak of his neck, sending pleasurable tingles down Judai's spine. _'Breathe, breathe, breathe!'_ Gulping much needed air, Judai gently cradled the blunette in his arms, using his torso as a makeshift pillow. He purposely ignored his erratic heartbeats as nothing more then nervousness.

Yes, it was _not_ because his best friend was pressed oh-so-perfectly-like-a-missing-puzzle-piece in his arms.

Nope, not at all.

Silently, the two undergraduates melted into one another, bringing each other as close as humanly possible. And it was times like these that Judai wandered why their friendship hadn't grown into something _else_.

Something more…_intimate_.

Like something more _romantic_ than _platonic_ as it seemed to be (so painfully still).

But was it already too late to cross over that blurry line they've always balanced on so delicately?

Judai growled inwardly at his stupidity.

Then again, if he had any balls and actually _confessed _his undying love to Johan sooner, _maybe_ (Kami he hoped it was a definite maybe) they would have been in his bed right about now. Making oh-so-wonderfully-sweet-tender love to one another instead of laying on their worn out sofa—like mere _best friends_.

_Or having to deal with Johan's damn __**boyfriend**__ either_.

Judai had to bite his tongue to stop the onslaught of curses from leaving his throat. He flicked dark clouded eyes to _his_ sleeping beauty in his arms and noted the soft tranquil look on his face as he finally slept. Smiling bitterly, he leaned down and planted a soft feathery kiss on Johan's forehead. _'Let me stay here with you just a moment longer, I haven't had enough time with you to still my heart.'_ With a pained sigh, Judai tightened his hold around Johan. Almost wishing time would stop at this moment. But even that wishful thinking could never be enough.

It just wasn't _fair_.

Why did life hate Judai so much? Why couldn't he have told Johan his feelings sooner? Would that have changed anything? _Everything_?

He liked to believe that it would have.

'_I hate him, Johan. I hate the fact you've chosen __**him**__ over me…but I guess I'm to blame, huh? For taking so __**fucking**__ long. You probably got tired of waiting ne?'_ He depressingly thought, loathing himself at the moment.

But what was the point? Would it have changed anything _really_? Maybe it was best…_maybe_ Johan didn't feel the same (regardless that they were always in close physical contact and disregarding the deep connection they had—it could still mean Johan didn't feel as _deeply_ as he did). Judai inwardly winced at that dampening thought, but he was trying to be honest with himself for once. But _still_ even with that possible reality (that his best friend might turn him down gently—yes knowing Johan, he would do so nicely)…

Judai hoped that Johan would accept these _feelings_ the day he _ever_ did confess…if not (_if not_), he knew for _sure_ Johan would never turn away from him (it'd be awkward wouldn't it? If he was rejected…) but he knew Johan would always be there (just as he would in turn).

Yet now…that chance (whether to be rejected or reciprocated) was gone now…but who was he kidding?

How could Judai compete with someone that _grew up_ with Johan all his life? Someone that was of the same _birthplace—_spoke the _same_ native tongue—and knew Johan better than Judai himself?

How could he compete with someone like _Bror_?

His archrival he didn't even _know_ he had until Johan was utterly taken away from his grasp a tad bit too late on his (lame—oh so damn _fucking_ pathetic) part.

Golden eyes shut themselves as a tight damp feeling roared deep down his chest. _'It's not fair. I never even _had _a chance with you, Johan. I never even once thought that your heart had already been taken away from me before coming to Japan—to me—all those years ago.' _With a silent gulp, Judai gazed endlessly at the ceiling.

His mind soared away from those negative thoughts…for just a moment.

He stared numbly at the cracks littered across its edgy surface as he pretended he was back home in Japan. Pretended he had proclaimed his heart's desire to his beloved. And pretended Johan had cried those beautiful pearls of joy before jumping into his arms, stating he had always loved him too.

Sharing their very first kiss under the school gates.

Beginning the very start of their wonderful future together.

Judai numbly smiled as he felt Johan slightly shift in his arms before sighing against the brunette's ear in content, sending shivers down his spine. Judai closed his eyes as he gave out a shuttered breath.

Yes, he could pretend they had decided to move to America not for collage but to simply _be_ together. And he would pretend that Johan had just come home from a long day's work before cuddling in his arms, apologizing for worrying his Prince.

_Yes_. Judai could gladly pretend that _Bror_ was some fucking insect on the wall waiting to be squashed by him any damn minute from now.

Oh yeah. That sounded _wonderful_.

"Mm," Johan muttered softly in his sleep (furrowing deeper against Judai's chest—almost giving said young man a heart attack with the way his heart beat so fast). Teal eyebrows softly creased over closed eyelids in stirring. "Bror…" A soft smile appeared around his sleeping face.

But of course, reality shattered his fantasy as that name was uttered through small (cute) lips.

Lips of an angel he wanted so _passionately_ and _desperately_ so.

'_I can't even _have_ Johan when he sleeps huh? You just have to take my_ everything_ even in his dreams. __**Bastard**__.'_ Judai's heart dropped before forcefully banishing his thoughts.

Judai wanted a few more precious moments with Johan before he had to let him go again. He couldn't let the bastard unnerve him now.

Life was unfair.

Why did Bror ever enter his and Johan's world? Why couldn't he have stayed back in Norway and rot?

But no, Judai had to foolishly believe his life was _perfect_. Way to f-ing blow his mind when he first heard of the bastard…but his life always was like this, wasn't it? Why, _why_ didn't he expect it…?

* * *

><p>"<em>Isn't it awesome? We're finally here in America! New York City of all places!" Blue hair bounced as the owner exclaimed happily to his companion beside him. He rapidly darted his eyes to and fro at the apartment they were now going to stay in, the urge to explore itching underneath his skin. Softly plopping his baggage down, the blunette ventured to the window, wishing to view the city first.<em>

_Slowly dropping his luggage down on the living room floor, Judai gave his best friend a warm smile. "Yeah, who knew Edo and Manjyome could get us this cool apartment so fast." He swept his view around the cozy new home and felt a soft rush of warmth swell in his heart._

_It was almost as if they were moving into their new _home _together. Like newly-weds or something._

_Judai smiled unashamedly at the thought. Who knows? If he played his cards _right_…_

_Hazel eyes subconsciously watched the blunette gaze happily out the window as the brunette's face softened._

_Soon they could be. As lovers._

"_Judai, look! We can see Time Square from here! Oh, wow! We _have_ to thank Edo and Manjyome for getting us this sweet spot! Oh! And our school is a few blocks from here! Wow, it's so pretty from this angle!" Emerald eyes drifted from the outside to Judai as a large smile spread across his face. "I feel like I'm in this great big dream!" He laughed. "Crazy ne?"_

_The brunette chuckled. "I don't think it's _crazy_," Making his way to the blunette, Judai peered outside the window, "I think it's great too. That…the both of us are here...together." He quietly glanced away, a slight flush on his face. "I guess we're both dreaming Johan." He added softly._

_Johan grinned before leaning his head against Judai's shoulder, surprising the brunette. "I'm glad we're here, Judai. I feel like a princ—"_

"—_cess." Judai corrected him, a finger pointed upwards to illustrate his point. "Because, remember, that position is already taken." He smirked before glancing down at Johan._

_Green eyes glared softly at him before poking the side of Judai's cheek. "Hey~! I'm not a princess!" Johan laughed before lacing his arm around Judai's (that same usual need to touch one another), smiling as he peered over the large city. "Well, if I'm the princess of this 'castle' I guess I'll have to wait for my 'shining knight in armor', ne?" He laughed lightly at the joke._

_A frown formed on Judai's face as brown orbs stared at the top of Johan's head. "Wouldn't you rather want a 'prince charming'? Not some..." Stopping himself, Judai looked away just as Johan glanced up._

"_..?" Tilting his head to the side, Johan blinked up at Judai silently. "I guess you're right." Smiling as a thought struck him, Johan giggled. "I already have my prince." He tugged on Judai's arm. "He's right here." Green eyes twinkled._

_Judai's heart stopped._

_Smiling tenderly (heart racing much too fast—could Johan hear it?), Judai leaned his head to bump Johan's as hazel eyes unguardedly shined at his words. "You're right about that." He cupped Johan's cheek, stroking it gingerly. "I'll always be there to save my damsel in distress." Judai teased, grinning when Johan's face pouted cutely._

"_Juuuudai~!" Just as Johan was about to rebuttal with a skeptical raised eyebrow and a bonk on the brunette's head—_

"Mune no itami Sarakedashite ii yo  
>Itsudemo sono egao<br>sukuwarete kita boku—"

_Johan detached himself from Judai's arm (the warm touch lingering still) as he pulled out his blue phone. "Moshi moshi?" He chirped, thinking it was one of their friends back in Japan._

_Judai watched Johan from his place by the window as the blunette stayed silent for a moment. Humming, he wondered who it could be. _'I bet it's the gang wondering if we made it here alright.'

_Just then, Johan's entire face lit up like fireworks. "Bror?" Green eyes swirled with happiness. "Hvordan har du det?" He spoke in Norwegian, nearly forgetting about his companion beside him._

_Brown eyes blinked. _'Someone from Norway?'_ Intrigued, he watched Johan's face._

"…" _Johan waited as the person on the other line spoke; a big grin on his milky face. _'I can't believe Bror remembered! And he's—'_ His thoughts were cut short when he realized what he said. "Hva? Visste du si ...?" _

_Suddenly, his grin turned into a loving smile, eyes nearly glowing in excitement._

_Judai's chest jumped in surprise, never seeing such a heartwarming look on Johan's face._

_What was going on?_

"_Jeg kan ikke tro det! Når?" Silently, Johan waited before he cupped his lips with the palm of his hand. "Herregud." Green eyes glistened as tears welled up in his eyes, his smile nearly overflowing. "__Greit__, jeg __Vil__se__grader__da__Bror__! Bye!" And with a soft laugh, Johan finally snapped his phone shut, trying to brush his ushered tears away in embarrassment._

_Immediately, Judai was by his side, wiping Johan's tears for him. "What happened? Why are you crying Johan?" Judai asked in alarm, confused._

_Johan smiled before laughing again, waving his hands back and forth. "No, no. I'm just happy, that's all." He tried to explain, flushing when Judai cupped his cheek._

"_Happy? Why?" Now completely confused, Judai cocked his head to the side. "Who was it?"_

_Green eyes sparkled before one word left his lips._

"_Bror."_

_And at the time, Judai hadn't known how much that name—that person—would affect his entire life._

* * *

><p>The sound…there was a sound he heard just now…coming back from memory lane…he heard…<p>

The sound of a string snapping from a distance could be heard—the quiet yet single sound reaching Judai's ears only as an inexplicable feeling swarmed inside his chest.

_No. He couldn't take it anymore._

Suddenly, stirring was heard. Ocean blue tussles of hair swayed as a soft face snuggled closer to its source of warmth. That warmth tripled as a staggered breath and hiss was heard followed by several skipping heartbeats.

_Why? Why was he fighting it?_

"Hmm…Judai…are you ok? What's wrong?" Johan yawned softly as he shuffled a bit more (his comfy spot on Judai's still warm chest very satisfying for napping purposes). Green eyes swirled in concern as the deep scowl and hard gaze (more like glare) were seen almost appearing permanently etched on the brunette's face.

_It was meant to lead up to this…yes, he knew now._

Did he hurt Judai while he slept? (What time was it? Did he really sleep on Judai for too long?) _'I should get off…I might be hurting him.' _His eyes saddened the slightest as he tried moving to the other side of the sofa. (He liked the warm feeling of being close to Judai—Kami knows how little time they see each other to have moments like these).

But a sudden feel of a familiar hand pressed against the small of his back, stopped him.

"…Judai, what's—?"

Johan's heart skipped a beat as dark eyes sharply turned to his direction, their depth surprising the blunette from continuing his sentence.

"Johan…" The other male whispered (his name rolling smoothly out of tan lips—the sound sending a sudden shiver down the blunette's spine).

_Why, why are you fighting it too? Let go…let go._

…_Oh_, Judai sounded upset.

Did the blunette do something wrong? Was he angry? At him?

Teal brows creased worriedly as green locked with yellowish-brown.

What was he trying to find? What was he _hoping_ to find in Judai's eyes? Kami did he say something in his sleep? Did he say anything…he shouldn't have? Oh, what if he did? But…!

_Kami_, why couldn't he get the tingle of that (alluring—purring) sound of his name out of his head?

He worried his lower lip in concern. "…Judai…?" Was all Johan could come up with to say. What was one suppose to say to their best friend when they're acting…so strange? (This feeling…it wasn't _fear_ he felt of that was for sure. But it wasn't exactly _exciting_ either…or was it?)

_No more holding back._

The brunette in question stared hard at his best friend. Thoughts traveling mile a minute but none were paid attention to as hazel eyes continued in their heated gaze. That same hand slowly traced its way up Johan's arm then down again as if trying to warm it. (Ah, there it was again—that tingling sensation he'd always get).

What was going on?

_Everything_.

Johan slowly opened his mouth. The need to say something (anything—anything to rid them of this strange…scary silence) brought only the blunette to gasp breathlessly when that same hand suddenly found its way down to the side of his hip—grasping him there and pulling him closer to the brunette before him.

Green eyes could only stare wide-eyed (slight apprehension in their depths). What was Judai doing? What was going on? Why is he letting him…? Better yet…

Why wasn't Johan doing the same?

With that in mind, the blunette relaxed against Judai. (Emerald calming softly as he noted with delight that hazel tinged with warmth in return). Johan slowly tucked himself against the brunette's chest, feeling that same (comforting warm) hand pull him closer as his own began to wander over Judai's torso—pale cheeks reddening slightly.

The silence that fell upon them was strange yet comforting.

Johan wasn't sure what Judai was thinking (or doing for that matter) but it wasn't unwarranted. He trusted the brunette (with his life). He felt the other hand trail up and down his back lazily (a sort of messaging-type-of feeling) as Johan breathed in Judai's scent.

The scent of the breeze—of the ever-undying winds—and vast open oceans greeted his senses.

He closed his eyes slowly, sighing happily once that same hand pressed his back forward so he could lean his upper body against his best friend. (Yes, _yes_, he loved _this_ feeling—the hot tingle he always got when pressed up against Judai this way.)

Why did it feel so good?

Soft creamy-white hands skimmed over Judai's lean chest before finding their way through locks of unruly dark hair. Johan's fingers weaved themselves through the brunette's hair finding the sudden pause of hands against his hips unnerving (move them—don't stop, _please_ don't stop).

"…Judai?" Johan whispered softly, quietly. The fear of breaking this spell—this trance on them—pulling knots in the blunette's heart. But just as he was about to call out—softly—again…

Searing lips silenced him.

_Enough was enough._

It was time to claim what he always longed for.

"Mmph—!" A gasp was heard from parted lips before a hand pulled the blunette's head closer, a deep surprised moan escaping them not a second later.

Green eyes stared with an unseen gaze as a shudder ran down Johan's spine. (_Oh god_. He couldn't stop shaking). Another moan was heard and he realized with a sudden jolt of surprise (if he could get anymore surprised that is) that it was coming from him, himself.

_So good, so good._

Lips brushed fervently against each other, the one who initiated said contact pressed harder as that same hand slowly traveled down to the small of Johan's back. (He needed to feel him closer, just a bit more).

Johan felt a swipe of a rough tongue outlining (tracing—licking—god it felt good) against his slightly parted lips. It left shivers of (yes, pleasure. Johan was sure of it now) down his trembling spine as that appendage continued to slowly encircle his lips. But it was hesitant. It seemed unsure…like as if it was waiting for something…like as if Judai was waiting for…

And that's when Johan (even with his mind slowly fogging up) understood.

_He was afraid to move forward._

'_Oh Judai.' _With a shuddering moan, the blunette slowly drifted his eyes shut and slowly leaned forward. Pale lips meshing softly against tan ones as hands found themselves once again wounded through unruly hair.

Thus telling his best friend—his prince to continue.

Judai nearly cried in joy.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he slowly (a shiver running down his own spine at the consent given) probed his tongue slowly along the lining of Johan's soft mouth (kami it felt good). He groaned in bliss (the sweet flavor of Johan's favorite bubblegum and of the blunette's unique taste overpowering his senses). He pressed harder as he devotedly ravished the inside of his best friend's cavern. _Kami this was definitely better than any dream._

_He needed more._

Johan gasped loudly as he felt his body suddenly shift. He moaned loudly in surprise as he felt himself being pushed against the side of the sofa, hearing a simultaneous moan from Judai as the movement caused their hips to press flushed together. God he was shaking so badly…why was that? It was as if Judai sent wave after wave of pleasurable shivers of ecstasy down his spine to flow through the rest of his body. "Mmm…" Johan hummed pleasantly once Judai's tongue flicked (playfully) against his own. Not wanting to feel left out, the blunette slowly (shyly) rubbed his tongue against Judai's.

_Ba-bump Ba-bump_

His heart pounded excitedly as Judai quickly responded back in kind by retracting his tongue back, allowing the blunette to lead. Johan, moaning quietly, flicked his tongue inside Judai's mouth, feeling his heart beating faster as the sudden feel of heat (and the sound of their groans) spreading through his body.

_Want…I want…please don't stop._

Their heated encounter continued a few moments longer as bodies drew closer still, hands slowly beginning to wonder through clothed flesh, mouths meshing over and over again as deep throated moans were heard in the small apartment.

When one pulled back to breathe (the need for air unfortunately a necessity) the other would then quickly latch their lips back against the other to repeat the same process. It continued. It went on for what felt like hours—perhaps it was. The heat spread slowly at first from their chest outward until all that was left was the aching _need_ for something…something _more_.

"Johan…" Judai spoke softly with such raw power…so much yearning and desire heard in the boy's name. Tan lips clenched tightly as hands roamed (possessively—yes he wouldn't deny it) over the aforementioned blunette. He felt a thrill of excitement at the soft mewls that responded back as well as that (beautiful, breathtaking) body leaned closer to him. Kami, he wanted so badly—painfully much so—to ravish every single inch of his best friend. Worship his body, his heart, and his soul—his everything.

Anything to prove how much he loved him. Kami, he'd do _anything_…

"…Ju…dai…" A shiver raced down his spine as lips brushed against his before slowly (tantalizingly) tracing hot, wet kisses down his throat. Johan's lips parted as a breathless gasp escaped him and a quivering shake of his hands clutched tightly against locks of brown hair. _Oh god…oooh god. _Judai's tongue swept against the nape of his neck, causing more shivers to travel down his already hotwired body. "Ju…dai…_oh_!" He gasped again when he felt hands traveling down to teasingly play with the hem of his shirt, fingers pressing against the exposed skin of his belly. "Ahhhh…Judai." Green eyes closed as hands tightened their hold, pressing himself closer as Judai's hand finally (oh yes please—please) reached under his shirt to feel the skin underneath.

Judai nearly groaned at the sound of his name coming out of those beautiful (god Johan was so fucking sexy) lips. He closed his eyes slowly in soaking the feeling—his mouth continuing in pressing wet kisses against Johan's shoulder as his hands freely cupped a feel of his best friend's torso—he nearly wanted to cry in the absolute joy he felt at the wonderful moans he heard in response to his ministrations. _God if this is a fucking dream, don't fucking wake me please…please…_

_Let me have you…let me love you…let me make love to you completely._

"…Judai? What…? You…love me…" His voice spoke so softly in surprise—a wordless gasp leaving pale swollen-kissed lips.

Suddenly everything came to a shattering halt.

Brown eyes snapped opened in shock at what he done. He knew, in retrospect, he shouldn't. Oh why did he fucking say that out loud? No…he hadn't known he had spilled it out in the open…and with that came the realization of what they were doing.

He couldn't' do this…not to his **best friend**.

And it wasn't because he thought it was "wrong" that they were both males (who the fuck cares about that?) but…wasn't Johan taken?

Yes that's right…he had _Bror_.

But if Johan didn't want this…he'd have stopped him by now, ne? Then why…why was he allowing it? (He thought of no ill toward Johan—how could he?) After all, wasn't he the one who made the first move? He practically forced himself on his best friend. (He winced at that thought but once again he countered it with the fact Johan was _clearly_ not objecting). Maybe he wasn't _realizing_ it…they were caught up in the moment…

Judai hoped that wasn't the case. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if it was just that.

"I was caught up in the moment Judai…I'm sorry…but…"

His heart clenched painfully at those words (that he figured Johan would say to him once he woke up from this daze…yes he could practically hear it clearly now). But until then…. until then…as shameful as it may be to say (to admit—to want) and as much as he knew he'd never forgive himself for doing so…

He'd take advantage of this moment…take advantage of him. But just this _once_ then he'll apologize until his last breath.

Judai groaned in the intense guilt he felt washing over him at his trailing thoughts. No, he should stop…snap Johan out of whatever this is (no, no, no, if he did that then these kisses, theses moans, and theses calls of his name would all be a _mistake_).

Brown eyes squeezed painfully as he suddenly stopped his movements. He felt (his heart hurting—breaking) as Johan paused once Judai stopped his ministrations. That same desperate pull gripped inside Judai's heart so tightly he nearly cried out as he felt Johan's arms loosen their grip.

_No, please don't let go…_

No, no, no Yuki._ You _have to let go…_let go of him_…don't make Johan _regret_ this…_**don't lose your best friend**_.

His heart panicked. Without thinking, Judai embraced Johan tightly against him, latching his arms so tightly; they were turning white by the sheer force.

Let go Yuki…let go of him…but…

_I can't. **I won't…**_

What…was going on?

He said he loved him…he wanted to make love to him…but why…why did he _stop_?

Johan gasped softly in response, not understanding what was happening. Judai was holding him so tightly; it was beginning to hurt him. But as he laid his hands down against the brunette's shoulder (to try and at least loosen his grip), he heard Judai whimper.

His heart stopped.

_Judai? What was wrong with…?_ Another whimper was heard and this time, it caused Johan's heart to clench painfully as it lurched at the sad sound. _Do something Anderson._

But he didn't know what to do…should he call out to him? Should he rub his back and say it'll be all right? But what was all right? What was wrong for it to be said to be all right? What just happened a few moments ago?

_He loves me…_

Johan bit his lower lip as he went with what his heart wanted him to do…what he needed to do…

"…Judai…please…make love to me..."

Judai's breath staggered as he felt arms pull him in closer, body molding perfectly with his to the point he thought—with a strong feel—of a missing piece finally found. The words flowed through his head as their meaning finally snapped him from his thoughts. _What…?_

He pulled away so fast the two nearly gasp at the sudden friction their hips when they brushed against each other. But Judai partially ignored that (as hard as he could) for staring straight into Johan's (beautiful jade cut) eyes. "…Johan…you…want me to…?" His throat suddenly felt parched as he trailed off, hands gripping the blunette's body against his and eyes staring wide-eyed at their better half…waiting, panicking at the silence that stretched between them.

Is this what he wanted? What he thought he needed?

"…Yes." Green clear gems locked with golden brown as a soft smile rose against raw lips. "I want…" his face flushed darkly before a hand came to rest against Judai's cheek, stroking it as he found the strength to continue, "I want you to make love to me…"

Judai snapped his eyes shut as a shudder shot down his lower region. He groaned to himself as that same heat returned but ten times as much as Johan's words flashed again and again against his mind, his lower half wanting to desperately comply with those words. He cupped Johan's hand against his cheek, as he breathed in and out…the urge to…to…to make love to him aching deeply in (not only his loins) but in his heart.

_But_…

"What about your…Bror?" He choked out, nearly crushing the hand he held preciously in his own.

Green eyes flashed with concern (and confusion). "Bror? What about bror?" He asked softly, wondering what was going on inside Judai's mind. Why did he look so much in pain?

Judai's dark eyebrows creased over painstaking brown eyes. "Don't you…love…him?" He gulped at the knot in his throat as he felt his heart plummet downhill at his words. "Won't he be hurt by this…?"

Johan blinked in surprise before blue hair swayed as he tilted his head. "Of course I love bror." He felt Judai flinch at his words and couldn't help but frown. "Yes, he'd probably be upset…" _Who wouldn't? Anyone would at the thought._ The blunette felt his face flush again as he slightly stammered over his next words. "But…I want you to be…to be…" Johan bit his lower lip as he glance up to unwavering (wonderfully warm) eyes, "my first…" _and last_. Were the unspoken words as he glanced up at Judai.

Judai couldn't believe his ears.

"Y-your first…? You hadn't…with…br—anyone?" He gulped down as thoughts raced through his head when Johan shyly shook his head to answer his question. "But…aren't you and…bror…? _Together…as lovers…as soul mates…?_

Johan smiled softly. "No…" He answered (thinking Judai was asking whether he ever done anything like _this_ with anyone before). Johan saw Judai's relieved face as he continued. "I wouldn't want to do this..." His face flushed lovingly as he leaned to rest his head against Judai's, "with anyone but…you." (He vaguely wondered why Judai kept bring back Bror—it's not like they were lovers). Eyes flashed with humor. _Wouldn't that be funny to tell bror later…after…_

Johan nearly giggled nervously at the thought, not noticing the surprised look (a epiphany of sorts) on Judai's face.

_He hadn't slept with Bror…he's not together with him…he hadn't slept with him…hadn't with anyone…_

And now…Johan wanted to sleep with…wanted to make _love_ with…

Judai crushed his lips against Johan desperately. The heart pounding sound of Johan's shuddered gasp leaving Judai aching to hear more sounds and noises from that tantalizing throat. "Johan…" He breathed in his name like breathing air as he trailed his hands back down to the wonderful skin of his best friend's stomach.

Johan shuddered and moaned loudly in response, wrapping his arms around Judai as the brunette returned to worshipping the side of Johan's neck lovingly (Judai nibbled against his skin so wonderfully—he just knew there was going to be marks). "Ooooh…Judai…" He slowly called out the brunette's name, his breath coming out into short pants as he slowly lifted his hips, only to have Judai brush against his in a rhythmic dance.

He couldn't believe it…he was actually…

Brown eyes closed themselves as a warm smile grew across the nape of Johan's neck, face buried to inhale the wonderful smell of his one and only. _I love you so much Johan._ He embraced the blunette as he slowly trailed butterfly kisses on any exposed skin he saw.

Johan wasn't going to regret this…regret doing this with him.

Judai grinned as his eyes turned a hazy blend of golden brown.

_**Take that fucking Bror.**_

With that smug like victory surging through his blood (Johan wanted him—that practically means he choose Judai over Bror—ah another stroke to his ego), Judai raised his head to lock lips once again with Johan, moaning when _his_ blunette returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

As lips molded together, Judai became a bit more daring. He wanted to feel more skin. Johan's breath hitched as he felt Judai's hand lift his shirt up higher, feeling those warm fingers rub circles around his chest—right next to his left nippl—

"Judai!" Johan practically screamed in shock (and delight—pleasurable delight) at the sudden feel of a wet tongue tracing (and brushing—oh god) over his perky node. Judai's breathe against his sensitive nipple left Johan panting even harder as he slowly began sucking against it. _Oh god his body couldn't take much more…oh Judai…_ "Ju-dai…ooooh." Green eyes closed themselves as he tilted his head back, blue hair swaying as lips parted and moans were ripped out from his throat. Judai's name spilled from those same lips over and over as hands held brown hair tightly.

Johan tasted so damn wonderful.

Brown eyes closed themselves as his dexterous tongue continued to twist and pull against Johan's succulent rosy bud. (The call of his name left his lower region to practically weep in selfish joy—gods he felt so close and he hadn't even gone father yet). Not wanting to neglect its twin, Judai swiftly turned his attention to the right one, lips sucking on it gently at first like a newborn baby before he increased the pressure—loving how Johan's back arched with the need—need for _him_ to continue.

Johan couldn't take it anymore. His breathing—if you could call it that—were become too erratic for him to try and maintain. He whined softly, tugging on Judai's sleeve once his mind realized the brunette had on too many layers of clothes.

That wasn't fair…he wanted to feel his skin too…

"Judai…shirt…off…" Johan could barely form a coherent sentence. If he were in his right state of mind (why would he want to right now though?) he'd have felt slightly embarrassed. But right now…he just wanted his fingers to roam across Judai's exposed chest.

The brunette grunted in reply before slowly disconnecting his mouth from his target (he grinned at the whine Johan gave off at the lose feeling). He laid a wet kiss against Johan's cheek as he began lifting his shirt up. He felt Johan's fingers (shivers running down his already constricting pants) map out his chest as his torso was finally exposed. He dropped his shirt someplace beside the sofa (who cares where it landed—his eyes were locked with the way Johan's eyes roamed his body, loving how warm and gentle they were) as he relaxed, tilting his head to the side as a sigh of content left his chapped lips. He closed his eyes as Johan continued running his fingers over every part of Judai's chest.

Johan always loved Judai's lean body. He liked the build, how lean and strong it felt under his fingers. How broad his shoulders were, the way his chest heaved up and down—indicating how powerful his heart was. And he loved how despite the smooth strong skin that covered Judai's body—how gentle and warm and wonderful he was. How tender his arms could be when he wrapped them around Johan. The blunette shivered in delight as he slowly trailed his hands behind Judai's back, feeling his shoulder blades relaxing under his touch.

He loved Judai so very much.

Not just his body but how wonderful his _heart_ was.

How amazing his soul—his entire being was.

"Judai…" Johan whispered so softly (so frightened now by the sudden urge to do more—to say something…anything).

A hand came forth and held one of his own, lacing them together as Judai slowly opened his eyes, their warm depth developing a strong warm feeling inside Johan's chest.

"I love you." Judai confessed, the fear (still very much there) not overpowering anymore as he squeezed the blunette's hand.

Johan couldn't breathe.

Did he really just?

_He does…love me…_

Green eyes widened (his heart jumping and bouncing in place). "Judai…you…"

"I've always loved you." Judai slowly whispered, eyes strong and heart pounding behind his ears. "I know…you might…like someone else…" His eyes flashed with pain as he lowered his eyes down into half-lids. "But I won't ever stop loving you even then."

Wait…_what_?

"Judai…I don't _like_ anyone else." Johan blinked in surprise. (His heart was beating so fast that he almost missed the rest of Judai's words).

Judai tilted his head, eyes confused. "You don't? But…bror?" He hated saying that name, but…just because Johan wanted to sleep with him…did that mean he loved him too? Or did he love Bror?

Judai wasn't sure anymore…

Now it was Johan's turn to be confused. "What about Bror?" Why was he bringing him up? "How can I possibly love Bror more than I already do?" He noticed, once again, the way Judai flinched at those words. _What was going on?_

"Johan…" Judai looked away for a moment before slowly locking eyes with him again. (The heat in his eyes still there—the need to take him so strong but…but he had to know for sure). "Don't you want to…" _make love to Bror? _"do _this_ with someone you…love?" He winced at himself (the thought killing him with each second but needed to be said).

"…But I'm about to…aren't I?" Johan suddenly spoke so softly—so quietly, Judai almost missed it.

"Wha? Who…?" Judai's eyes blinked.

Johan giggled suddenly, so abruptly Judai couldn't do anything but stare.

"Judai…" Johan's eyes mellowed down to a warm hazy look as he lulled his head upwards to lay a soft fleeting (burning) kiss upon Judai's parted lips. "You baka…"

"Huh? What's so funny Johan—?"

"I love you too, Judai."

…What?

Judai's eyes widened (he knew his heart had stopped. He couldn't feel it moving). He stared in a daze as he watched Johan's lips form into a sweet smile (that smile…that's the one he only gave to—).

Judai grasped both sides of Johan's face, bringing him closer as he breathed in and out rapidly. "Say it again."

Johan's eyes glazed lovingly as he parted his lips. "I love you."

_I love you too, Judai._

"Again." Judai whispered huskily as he smothered Johan into a deep-throated kiss.

"Ahhh…Judai…" Johan gasped at the sudden heat exploding from the feel of Judai's lips against his. "I…love you."

"Again…again…I want to hear you say that again." Judai groaned as he rained kissed over Johan's chest (biting to leave love marks in his wake; hands rapidly—with fondness—grope Johan's creamy skin as he did so).

_Oh god._ The blunette felt his world tilt as he was pushed back against the sofa, his body trembling underneath Judai as he arched his back at the feel of his tongue dancing over his heated skin. "Ju-dai…oh Ju…dai…I…I…" Johan moaned as he felt a hand travel dangerously close to his leg—brushing against his inner thigh. "Oh, _Judai_…I love you…"

_I love you_

"Jo…han…" Judai paused briefly as he panted at the wonderful sight before him. Blue hair splashed against the sofa like a halo, clothes rumbled in revealing wonderfully white skin, chest heaving up and down, arms bracing his, legs trembling, and Johan's face clouded so beautifully—lips bruised and panting—and his eyes…god his sexy green eyes.

Judai couldn't wait anymore.

_Screw the world. _

_Society be damned. _

_And most definitely…_

_**Fuck that bastard Bror**._

Johan was _**his**_. And he was about to prove it.

He turned heated glazed eyes downward and slowly (with his hand) rubbed circles against the blunette's inner thigh. He saw (and felt a pulse of heat travel down to his throbbing length) Johan's back arched and his breath hitch—his arms tightening against his free arm and the side of the sofa. Judai groaned as he felt, moments later as he was slowly trailing his finger over the buckle of Johan's belt, Johan's soft hand tug on his own belt—his fingers brushing against his clothed (very painfully throbbing) erection.

"Ju…dai…" Johan gasped slowly (another moan escaping him) as Judai gripped his hand that was on his belt—feeling the hardness there—the evidence of what Johan was doing to him. Johan shivered as he slowly brushed his finger against that stiff hardness, slightly grinning at the staggered pants he heard above him. Biting his lower lip, Johan glued his eyes at the sight—feeling his cheeks blaze red—before slowly cupping Judai's length.

Oh _goddamn_ he needed to hurry. Or else Johan will undo him completely before it could start.

Judai groaned at the feel before returning his attention back downward where his hand had stopped. Gulping down the anticipation (oh shit he was so wet right now—just the thought he was actually going to make love to Johan), Judai slowly unbuckled the blunette's pants—grunting every now and then whenever Johan rubbed his hand up and down slowly—so slowly on his shaft.

Johan felt the warm air hit his exposed hips. He gasped softly as he felt tan hands pull down his pants—leaving him only with his shirt (about to be discarded next with the way things were heading) and his underwear. His face flushed darkly (out of both nervousness and embarrassment) as Judai help him—like he said—discard his shirt—his socks where did they go?—somewhere across the room. Thus leaving him only in his briefs and the rest of his body revealed to Judai's dark eyes.

Oh Judai knew he was going to have a heart attack.

Johan was _perfect_.

He trailed his eyes everywhere, taking everything in slowly yet at the same time hungrily as he palmed his hand to brush against every available skin there before him. Judai saw Johan close his eyes as he arched his back, his legs subconsciously pressing close together.

No Judai would have none of that.

"Don't." Judai whispered as he slowly spread Johan's legs open, eyes pleading (and mouth watering). "I want to see everything…so don't close your eyes…" He stared at Johan squarely as he pulled on the hem of Johan's last article of clothing. "Don't close yourself from me. I want to see you." He voiced softly as he finally—finally removed the last piece of protection from his unguarded eyes.

Johan couldn't hear past his raging heartbeat. His face flushed darkly as he slowly opened his too green eyes, finding them lock with molten golden brown as he felt his body tremble with obvious need.

He was lying there before Judai in nothing but his birthday skin…

Johan didn't know why but he felt his entire being surge with excitement and anxiety.

_Oh God. Judai was really going to make love to him._

There was no question about it, not this time.

Green eyes flashed with nothing but happiness.

They were going to finally tread cross that delicate line between friendship to something far more beautiful…something that they both wanted.

Judai sighed happily as he ravished the sight before him with his eyes.

Scratch what he said about Johan being perfect.

Johan was _perfection_ itself. He was an _angel_.

Judai's **_angel_**. And he was going to make sure it **_stayed_** that way.

"Judai…" He heard Johan call out his name, green eyes dazed lovingly as he began rubbing against the blunette's thighs with both his hands. "Jeans…off…now…I want…I want…" Johan trailed off, causing Judai to slightly pause as he raised his eyes back toward green.

"What do you want Johan? Tell me and I'll give it to you." He whispered (his voice dropping down to a husky dark purr).

Johan felt his head swim as he once again tugged on Judai's belt, wanting those jeans out of the way. "I want…" He bit his lower lip tightly as he felt Judai's hands leave his thighs (leaving an aching throb on his own stiffness) to guide his hands in unbuckling his pants.

_Kami_ he wanted Judai to take him…make love to him so passionately…

But he was afraid to say it out loud. (He knew he shouldn't be but…but).

No. He wasn't going to run this time.

"I want…" Johan's lips parted as licked his lips (watching the way Judai followed his tongue in a heated daze like state). Heart fuelling his actions, Johan tugged Judai's jeans (and his boxers) down. "I want you inside me…"

Judai sucked in a breath. His heart really did stop this time.

_Kami Johan was so fucking sexy…so damn fucking beautiful._

He knew this time his entire being—his soul—was overjoyed in hearing those words.

Smiling so brightly (eyes so filled with love), Judai bent down and passionately kissed Johan's parted lips. He felt Johan sigh happily as arms once again encircled his next, bringing him closer as he rummaged with his hands to remove his jeans. He pulled on Johan's lower lip which caused the blunette to gasp loudly before divulging his tongue back inside Johan's mouth, his hands returning to tease the blunette's thighs—brushing against his own hardness.

The two hissed abruptly when Johan arched his back—rubbing his flesh against Judai's. They paused at the wonderful feeling spreading like a wild fire up and down their bodies before Judai slowly bucked his hips downwards to feel that strong surge all over again.

"Ju…dai…oh _Judai_!" Johan moaned loudly, so loudly it practically could be heard outside of Time Square. He gripped tightly around mounds of brown-orange hair as he slowly rocked his hips to meet Judai's—earning another chorus of groans from the two of them.

_I want you inside me_

Judai shuddered as he paused to pull back, his mind set on giving Johan (and himself) want he (they both) wanted. But how…? He didn't have any lotion…he never thought that he and Johan would ever…nor did he ever plan on doing this with anyone else so how…?

Johan saw the conflicting look on Judai's face and knew exactly what he was thinking. Biting his lower lips he brushed his hand over one of Judai's. "Here." Johan mewled softly as he pulled on Judai's hand.

Brown eyes blinked slowly as he felt Johan's hand pull his toward Johan's face. "Johan…how—?"

He cut himself off as he watched with wide eyes and mouth slowly gaping open at the sight of Johan taking his fingers inside his mouth. He felt that slick wet tongue roll around his digits slowly at first before swiftly sucking each finger fondly—green eyes staring straight into his.

Oh _fuck_. He's never been so turned on in his life. He gulped the excess saliva down his throat as he felt his member down below weep for needed attention.

Johan was going to drive him over the edge if he kept being so _damn_ irresistible like this.

His tongue lapped over Judai's fingers, wanting to coat it with as much of his saliva as possible. He moaned softly as he slightly bobbed his head the motion causing Judai above him to shudder and groan—their eyes locked still as Johan felt his body flush entirely with the way those (very alluring bedroom) eyes practically ravished him from head to toe.

But just as quickly, he felt Judai pull his fingers back only to be replaced with very rough lips—lips that were devouring him alive. Johan moaned loudly as he pushed upward, wanting to draw Judai in closer.

Judai on the other hand, used that bit distraction for the objective at hand (quite literally). He plunged his tongue inside Johan's mouth, working to getting another breathless moan as he lowered his wet fingers down south, stopping just beside Johan's neither lips. Fondling the tight round flesh with one hand, Judai slowly begain tracing his wet index finger around Johan's puckered entrance.

Johan shivered suddenly (mouth still ensnarled by Judai's) as he tightened his hold almost painfully on brown hair—tugging at it every now and then every time Judai moved his finger. He squeezed his eyes tightly and braced himself the moment he finally (oh god finally) felt Judai push pass his ring of muscles and entered his finger inside him.

_Oh god_. His heart palpitated far too fast as he felt his best friend probe the lining of his insides.

Judai had to steel himself and suck in a deep shaky breath at the feel of Johan's tight (very tight) hole squeezing his finger. This feeling nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. If this was how Johan felt with just his fingers…imagine when he…

Yuki Judai nearly came at the thought.

_Focus Yuki. Stretch him out…don't hurt Johan._

The brunette grunted to himself as he gingerly rubbed slow circles inside of Johan, trying to relax the muscle. "Relax Johan…god…so…tight…" He growled lowly as he added a second finger.

Johan bucked his hips at the second intrusion. He breathed in deeply as he winced at the slight discomfort—the feeling of Judai's fingers scissoring inside him. _Relax, it's Judai. He'd never hurt you on purpose relax._ His heart drummed an erratic beat as he slowly inclined his head forward to rest on Judai's shoulder, arms dropping low to embrace the brunette's torso instead.

Judai placed a soft kiss on top of Johan's temple as he felt Johan's muscles finally yield to his fingers. He sighed pleasantly at the feel as he pushed his third finger inside—groaning deeply at the way Johan's breath hitched against his ear. "You're so tight…so _beautiful_…" He whispered (to Johan very huskily) against the blunette's ear, his tongue peaking out to brush against Johan's inner lobe.

The blunette gasped before jerking his hips upwards from the surprised action. He moaned loudly as he felt Judai's finger enter far more deeply at his body's subconscious movement. Johan gripped Judai's back—nails biting against skin—as his face flushed a lovely shade of red. He felt Judai repeat the action—teeth now nibbling on his ear while slowly pumping in and out of his orifice—as his breath carried out in the small apartment—his call of Judai's name increasing in volumes.

Then it got louder.

"Oh! _Judai_!" Johan screamed so loudly, his entire body arched from the sofa, pressing himself entirely on Judai's as he gasped for air.

Judai paused the slightest (shuddering at how perfect Johan felt against him entirely) before once again pressing his fingers against that one spot he now knew was Johan's weak point.

Johan cried out again, practically flinging himself upward as Judai pressed that same spot over and over and over—_oh god, please don't stop_. "Judai…Judai…Judai…Oooh _Judai_!" Johan repeated his name like a mantra as he latched his arms tightly around Judai's back, racking his nails down his spine and leaving angry red trailmarks as he did. But Judai didn't care about the pain at all as he wrapped his free arm around Johan's back to bring him in closer.

He repeated this process over and over until he had Johan weeping tears down his cheeks and his name rolling out of his rosy bruised lips in waves before Judai couldn't handle it anymore.

He needed to be inside him. Kami he felt that he'd explode right then and there if Johan kept crying out for him—begging for him not to stop.

"Judai…_please_…" Johan broke off as another moan ripped through his throat. He felt his stomach coil tightly at the sudden hot feeling scorching his entire body. _No_…he wanted to do this when Judai was inside him…not _yet_, not yet. He tugged roughly on brown hair. "I...need you…inside me…please…_please_…oh _god_." He tilted his head back as Judai rocked his hips down to rub against his weeping flesh. "Ju-dai!"

"Johan…god _Johan_…" Judai bit along the side of Johan's neck as he slowly retracted his fingers. He heard Johan gasp then whine at the lose before gulped down the sudden nervousness inside his throat—in his gut.

This was it. No turning back.

_I need you_

And Judai knew that he no longer wanted to.

Slowly, he pulled back, taking a good look at Johan (groaning at the writhing sight of his beloved underneath him). "Are you…sure?" He whispered tenderly, wincing slightly as he vaguely wondered how he was going to lubricate his length so as not to hurt Johan.

Johan blinked bleary at him, feeling his heart pull at the caring look in Judai's eyes. _Oh Judai always so sweet._ Smiling, and a bit bold, Johan reached forward and touched Judai's erection—causing Judai's breath to hitch in surprise. "Yes. I _need_ you inside me…" He whispered softly as he spread his legs open, his hand tightening around Judai's length before he slowly pumped his hand up and down, feeling the wet feel of Judai's essence leaking from the much needed attention.

Judai staggered as he leaned forward, his head resting on the nape of Johan's shoulder. Shuddering at the wonderful feeling of Johan's hand fisting him as he gripped tightly on Johan's thighs. "Jo…han…_dammit_…" He moaned, feeling Johan increase his speed.

Hearing his name from Judai's lips, Johan felt a tingle of happiness seep into his body. He felt his hand move faster as the wet slick feel of _Judai _motivate him to keep going.

Enough. Or else he'd come before he had a chance to please Johan.

Grunting lowly to himself, Judai stopped Johan's hand, whispering heavily against his ear. "_Enough_, I need to feel you…" He pulled back as he settled himself in between Johan's legs, breathing heavily as he lifted the blunette's hips. "Johan…" He locked hazel eyes with emerald, wanting to see every single emotion the moment he entered.

Johan nodded his head in reassurance as he braced himself. _This is it…Judai and I are finally going to…_ He panted erratically as he felt Judai move.

_Slowly_, he told himself. He needed to go in _slowly_. With that thought in mind, Judai carefully aligned himself before Johan's rosy red orifice (smiling at the different yet familiar warm feeling spreading through his heart in _this_ moment). Judai grunted as he slowly pushed the tip of his member through the tight rings of muscles. He trembled at the feeling (Johan gripping tightly around him) as he edged himself forward and finally—

Judai buried himself deep inside Johan.

He couldn't _breathe_…couldn't form a thought. As, for a moment, the world stood perfectly still. So still, Judai had to mental check to see if he was even breathing up to this point. The tight feeling of Johan's inner walls clamping around his shaft so deliciously—he knew he was weeping.

Johan brushed his cheek against Judai's wet one, basking in the (albeit slightly painful yet) wonderful feeling of the two finally joined as one. Green eyes closed themselves as they watered with sentimental tears. He would always remember _this_, if he were to somehow lose all sight of anything else—Judai and this moment would reel him back from that dark place.

Emerald locked with hazel and the world finally felt right again.

Judai cradled Johan against him softly feeling his entire world revolve the moment Johan looked up at him and smiled. Judai knew at that moment—if the world were to truly stop at this moment or if he were to be stripped of everything he held dear—that this was the moment he wanted to keep, this wonderful moment with Johan where everything was alright and his world (because let's face it, Johan _was—is—_his world) was finally his to grasp and hold and _love_ (for as long as he lived and beyond) forever after.

Johan squirmed slightly as he bit his lower lip, feeling Judai's breath shudder as he slowly lifted his hips upwards. "Judai…y-you can…mo-move now." Johan stuttered slightly, catching his breath as he gripped tightly on Judai's back.

Brown eyes flashed with excitement as Judai pondered whether he should pull out all the way then quickly push back in? Creasing his eyebrows over concentrating eyes, he slowly pulled out—hissing at the feel of Johan's cavern sinking in around him. Once all the way out, he slowly pushed back in—careful to not hurt Johan as he did so.

The blunette moaned softly, feeling the gentle caress of Judai's shaft slowly pushing in and out. Johan trembled as he watched—with fascination—at the determined concentrated look in his face. Johan's lips spilled into a growing smile as he planted a tender kiss against Judai's cheek, whispering Judai's name in rapture as the brunette grunted softly in reply.

This continued for a while as Judai found a steady (albeit painfully slow) rhythm so as Johan could get accustomed with him. But as he (sweat rolling off his forehead) leaned down to lay a kiss in gratitude upon Johan's shaking lips, the blunette suddenly rocked his hips upward far too fast—causing Judai to groan in the intense shift it caused as his shaft buried itself deeper inside Johan.

"Judai…I'm…not…a _porcelain_ doll." Johan panted softly as he rocked his hips once more, earning another groan as he smiled up at Judai. "I won't break. So move…_faster_, please." He slightly begged, green darkening to a hazy shade of desire as he repeated the movement of his hips.

_Shit. _Johan surely knew how to turn him on.

Grinning at him with a wild flash of gold in his eyes, he complied. "As you wish, my _princess_." He teased, as he slowly pulled out only to rapidly slam himself back in Johan's entrance.

Johan, a retort at the tip of his tongue—he was _not_ a princess, moaned loudly at the sudden increase of speed. "Ooooh _god_." His breath became short stuttered pants as he tilted his head back, blue hair splashing against the sofa as he felt Judai literally thrust into him against the poor abused furniture.

Judai breathed in Johan's ocean scent, loving the loud moans of his name as it increased from soft mewls to loud shouts as he began speeding up faster. He wanted to hear more. He wanted Johan to scream his name to the world until he couldn't anymore. Judai groaned at the thought.

"I love you…so damn…much." Judai confessed again as he thrust back inside Johan's cavern. The feel of it greedily clenching him there was enough to make Judai go completely insane.

Johan responded (his heart lifting at his words) with bucking his hips as he asked Judai to go _faster_ so they could feel that same spark of pleasure down their spines. He wanted him to go in _harder_ he whispered so he could cry out his name. He needed Judai to go in _deeper_ he shouted so Johan could feel him inside him again and again. The more Johan demanded, the more Judai complied, the two groaning and rocking together faster, _harder_, _**deeper**_ as everything started to spin deliciously out of control.

By now, with Johan's entrance entirely relaxed and completely allowing him in with ease, Judai literally began to pound uncontrollably. The shouts of his name reaching breaking point as he sudden slammed into that one sweet spot inside Johan that literally drove him insane.

He was so _close_ now.

Absentmindedly sparing a glance up at the neko clock up above he noticed that it was almost close for the blasted thing to meow. But all thoughts of plastic cats soon went out the window as he heard the blunette moan his name so wonderfully from those sinful lips.

Lips he wanted to kiss.

And so he did.

He leaned down and kissed Johan, bringing him closer as they continued the slow torturous dance the two couldn't escape from. He thrust once again at that sweet spot, relishing in the sound of Johan's mewls.

Johan screamed Judai's name to the point he thought he was dying in bliss. He wept as he begged Judai to do it again only to have him cut off mid-sentence with another scream of Judai's name. The brunette thrust his hips at the right angle and greedily soaked in the wonderful pulsing flame of pleasure in his ears (and his shaft) at the unbridle cries of his name.

Dammit, he could feel it closing in.

Judai growled to himself as the all-telling signs of his climax was fast approaching. Sparing a loving yet heated glance down at Johan, he slowly began scattering love bites over that creamy delectable skin. Johan appreciated the action by tilting his head further back, allowing Judai better access to his already marked neck. Then as an added thought, Judai, while marking that particular spot on Johan's neck, trailed his hand down in between their joined hips, cupping Johan's own length and slowly (at first) began a steady rhythm to match with his thrusting.

With every thrust of their hips (and now with Judai's hand fisting his own shaft) Johan could feel that same coil spring tighten dangerously in his belly—telling him it was almost time. But all that did was cause Johan to scream louder, grip Judai to him tighter, and rock his hips up faster as he began nibbling across Judai's shoulder—wanting to leave a mark of his own. He heard Judai groan as he whispered to the brunette's ear that he was close.

That alone caused Judai to go faster than he's ever done before.

Their cries increased as the sofa literally began groaning in protest, the bouncing of their bodies pushing the poor thing to creak in place. Johan's legs wrapped around Judai as the need reach that _cloud nine_ drove Judai in deeper as the two soon felt their release upon them. Judai narrowed his eyes before zeroing in on one of Johan's hands, wanting to hold it. Swiftly pulling Johan's left hand beside blue hair, Judai laced his fingers with his. Johan glanced up at him at the motion, eyes flashing with such depth Judai knew…

Now, he was about to...!

Johan gripped tightly onto Judai as he felt a sudden freeze in his body. He panted loudly as he suddenly—at the abrupt spur of the moment—felt teeth bit into his skin. The feel of Judai's hand against his length and the sudden deep thrust inside him along with the pleasurable spark from Judai biting down his neck had Johan scream Judai's name to the heavens as he finally came.

Judai shuddered as the sudden tight clamp grip of Johan's inner walls closing in on him drove him over as he felt Johan's essence spill from his hand. With a cry he pulled back from Johan's neck and saw the most breathtaking sight he's ever scene. Johan's lips parted, green eyes glazed with desire, and body arching off the sofa…

With a sharp cry, Judai came.

The two reaching the pinnacle point of bliss as the world flashed in white then spurs of rainbow colors.

Never mind what Judai said about wanting only _one_ moment. He decided he'd be _selfish_ and want all of it instead.

Johan gasped at the sudden fill of _Judai _as said brunette called his name before collapsing on top of him. Green eyes stared up in a daze, feeling his heart still pound and lungs breathless as he felt the most wonderful feeling of all feelings.

He felt _whole_. He felt _complete_...

Green eyes closed themselves as he wrapped his arms around Judai—feeling that wonderful discovery—that warmth he knew that was most definitely _love_—spread as Judai drew him in closer. Johan felt tears well up in his eyes as he felt Judai's heart beat just as fast and just as erratic as his.

It sounded so much like his own. Their hearts beating together as one.

Judai relished in the afterglow. The feel of Johan beneath him taking his breath away as he tried regaining it each time. He couldn't think straight anymore—all he could do was feel. Closing his eyes, he slowly (not wanting to crush the blunette) lifted himself up on his arms before bending over to lay a soft kiss against Johan's.

Johan opened his eyes and nearly cried at the handsome sight before him. Not knowing what else to say, the blunette merely embraced Judai and tucking his head against his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you so much Judai_…" He whispered softly (voice hoarse but alluringly sweet), repeating the words over and over again as he kissed the skin before him with each word.

Judai smiled happily, feeling his heart soar.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Johan, closing his eyes as he repeatedly kissed Johan's hair in return. "I love you too." He whispered back, basking in everything that was his (yes he could say it now) lover.

His _beloved_.

His **angel**.

His _**soul mate**_.

Slowly, as their hearts calmed down and bodies returned to their normal state the two remained were they were—entangled with each other as Judai laid kiss after kiss against Johan's forehead only to meet with rosy lips instead—initiating a tender soft feathery kiss that was given again and again.

Smiling once lips parted, Johan racked his fingers over Judai's cheek; slightly giggling at the way Judai leaned into his palm—warm brown eyes endearing and fondness conveying through him.

"Judai…" Johan watched as those eyes stared at him devotedly causing the blunette to sigh in happiness.

"Hm?" Judai hummed as he leaned in to kiss Johan again. The urge overpowering and very much welcomed as he lavished Johan's lips.

Johan giggled at the feel of brown hair tickling his senses. Just as he was about to speak—

_KNOCK KNOCK_

A knock on the door disrupted their tiny bubble of heaven.

They blinked, staring at each other, not sure if they were hearing things.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Johan er du der? Det er meg!_" A voice called out from the door.

Green eyes widened with surprise as Johan craned his head toward the door. "_Bror_?" With a yelp, Johan began lifting himself up (feeling the soreness returning but down south) as he slightly moved underneath Judai. "_Jeg kommer! Vent et sekund_!"

Brown eyes hardened as a threatening growl escaped clenched teeth.

No, he wasn't going to allow Bror anywhere _near_ _**his **_Johan.

With a sudden flash, Judai had Johan pinned underneath him once more.

This time, however, Johan started up at him in confusion. "Judai? What are you doing? Bror is at the doo—mph!" He began trying to push Judai off of him when lips cut him off. Green eyes widened in shock. _What was going on? _He felt his body tremble despite the action as he tried pulling his head back. "Ju…dai…st-stop…what are…you…?" Without meaning too, Johan gasped as his body arched, Judai's hands trailing hot tingles of sparks down his body.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Johan? Hallo? Er du der?_" The damn voice spoke again as the door continued.

"Judai…Judai! What are you doing?" Johan tried again, this time successful as he pulled his head back to stare up at Judai—only to gasp in surprise at the dark look surrounding his face.

His eyes were completely gold, glaring at the door overhead.

Johan's heart pulled, not understanding what was wrong. "Judai—?"

"_**I won't let you go to him.**_" Judai clipped in, boring his bright eyes down at Johan (their warmth slightly returning) as he continued, "_**I don't want you going back to him.**_" He spoke with strong conviction.

Green eyes blinked themselves. What? What did Judai mean by that? Why would he say such a thing?

"Judai…" Light eyebrows creased as eyes flashed with confusion. "Why? Why can't I go see my—"

"**_Because!_**" Judai cut in harshly, glaring darkly as he shook his head back and forth. "_**I…**_"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Johan visibly flinched at the tone as Judai hissed venomously at the door.

"_Er alt i orden! Johan? Hva er galt?_" The voice spoke loudly in concern, knocking on the door even louder.

"You said you loved me…right?" Judai suddenly sounded so lost—so small.

Johan blinked at this development. But with a caring hand, he cupped Judai's cheek. "Of course I do Judai." He ignored the sounds of the door momentarily as he focused on Judai's relieved face. "I _love_ you…" He whispered, wondering why this had to do with Bror.

Judai's eyes glowed as he swiftly closed them shut, his arms embracing Johan to him possessively. "Then don't go out there with him. Stay here with **_me_**…" He voiced through the nape of Johan's neck, breathing in Johan's unique scent to calm himself.

Now Johan was _completely_ confused.

"Judai…" Johan didn't know what to do. He had forgotten that bror was going to stop in to finally meet with Judai (after all, every time Johan tried inviting Judai to come meet him, the brunette would refuse).

He had thought at first maybe it was because Judai just wanted him to spend time with bror—to catch up for lost time. But after bror's been here for over a month and Judai refusing to even just say _hi_ to him…Johan wasn't sure what Judai was really doing anymore…

But now…now after seeing this…

Johan felt Judai grasp him tightly, a pleasant shiver running down his spine despite the predicament as their naked bodies molded together perfectly. With a sigh, Johan whispered an uncertain (but very apparent) question in the air…

"Are you _jealous_ of him, Judai?"

The blunette felt Judai stiffen as arms merely held him harder as Judai grumbled lowly in his throat. Johan blinked, not hearing him as he asked him to repeat it again.

"**_…So what if I am?_**" Judai replied finally, pulling back to lock eyes with Johan.

Johan's eyes widen in surprise. "Why? Because of how much time we spend with each other?" He saw Judai frown slightly before shaking his head. Johan tilted his head to the side. "Judai…I don't understan—"

"—You _love_ him **too**…don't you…" Judai cut him off once again, a deep sad look in his eyes.

The first thing Johan wanted to say was "yes, yes he did". But he paused; realizing that he needed to say something else or everything would just go downhill from here. "Judai…" Green eyes stared deeply into brown as he continued, "Do you think I love him _more_ than you?"

Judai winced before training his eyes back toward emerald. Hazel orbs filled with pain as he nodded.

Johan blinked again. "But how can I _love_ bror more than you?" He asked him as he caressed Judai's cheek gingerly. "If I loved bror…like I love you…" His eyes squinted in confusion. "Then I'd be committing _incest_…"

…Wait…what?

"…_Incest_?" Judai blinked his eyes at Johan, confusion spilling forth them in waves. "How can you being in love with…**_him_**…be incest?"

Suddenly…Johan's eyes widened as (they say) a light bulb lit up inside his head.

"Judai…_you_…"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Johan, svare på freaking døren allerede! Må jeg bryte i eller hva?_" The voice shouted even louder as it grew impatient.

But none of that mattered at the moment. Not when Johan finally understood the confusion.

"Judai…you think I'm in _love_ with my _**brother**_?"

_Meeeeeeooooooowwwwww Meeeeeeeeeooooooooowwww Meeeooooooooooowwwwwwww!_

The sound of that irritating clock meowing up above them as all Judai could do was stare blankly at Johan's slowly giggling face.

…What

The

_Fuck?_

* * *

><p>"Bror, this is Yuki Judai." Johan (dressed in one of Judai's shirts and jeans) gestured toward the still mouth gaping brunette. "Judai this is my <em>Bror<em>." His body was sore and his legs felt like giving way but he couldn't stop the happy smile from glowing in his face (or the humor of the situation).

"Bror" smirked (wondering vaguely why Johan looked so...different) before bowing slightly then shaking the still-too-out-of-it Judai's hand. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm _Yubel Anderson_. Johan's older brother."

Holy…shit…_what_?

"You're his **_brother_**?" Judai (redressed) could only say as he finally snapped out of his daze—realizing with a start that Johan was wearing his favorite black long-sleeved shirt.

Hot _damn_, Johan looked good in that…but the matter still stood.

He has a _**brother**_?

Yubel Anderson stood before him. He was taller by a few inches, body lean yet strong as the same familiar green eyes (albeit darker and with a tang of orange) stared back at him confidently. Long tresses of purple hair framed the older man's face, several strands of hair, highlighted silver, made up the fringe of his bangs and a large grin smeared across his face. "Yes I am, but you can call me, _Bror_, since that's how you say _bro_ in Norwegian." He stated off handedly, smiling at him before patting his shoulder.

Wait…_Bror_ isn't his name…it's _Yubel_? And that means…

**_Brother_**?

Judai's mouth dropped as he realized his stupidity.

He had been jealous…of Johan's…older **_brother_**?

Hazel eyes rapidly snapped to a lighter pair of emerald and found them smiling (laughing slightly) at him as he came full circle of the situation.

**_Fuck_**.

And with that Yuki Judai passed out from sheer shock.

Yubel jumped back as he watched the brunette slump back against the sofa, a dazed look on his face. "Whoa!" He was about to help the poor boy up (or at least an up right position) when his younger brother's hands stopped him.

"_Det er ok. Han gjør dette når han innser noe stort._" Johan insisted in Norwegian, smiling lovingly at his adorable baka of a best friend.

Dark green eyes darted toward lighter ones as Yubel pulled back. "_Er du sikker? Hva var det som sjokkerte ham ganske dårlig?_" He asked back in the same tongue, watching as Judai twitched every so often.

"_Ja, jeg er sikker_." Green eyes stared down at Judai with fondness and a bit of laughter as he confessed. "_Han trodde du var **kjæresten** min._"

"_Hva? Seriøst?_" Yubel blanched back as if burned at the thought. "_Visste ikke du fortelle ham at jeg er din bror?_" He asked as he stared at Johan in surprise.

Johan giggled full out. "_Jeg gjorde det, men tilsynelatende han trodde 'bror' var navnet ditt ikke ordet betyr **bror**._" He laughed, not helping himself as he turned to pet through his _real_ boyfriend's hair. _Oh Judai…you silly prince of mine._

Yubel watched him with a chuckle as he cracked a laugh himself. "_Oh dritt. Og du sa at du elske denne idiot?_" He stared squarely at Judai's serene look the moment Johan's fingers weaved through his hair. "_Er du sikker på at du ønsker å være med denne fyren?_" He asked, a sense of big brotherly protection flowing through him.

There was a pause (not of hesitation but contentment) as Johan locked eyes with a pair of dark green-orange tinted eyes.

"..._ja, ja jeg veldig mye gjøre. Jeg elsker denne idiot fordi han er **min** idiot._" He whispered softly, lovingly as he turned his emerald gem colored eyes to peer down Judai tenderly.

Yubel smiled proudly at his little brother, nodding his head as he gave his blessing in his unique way—he loved teasing Johan. "_Hmm, uansett hva du sier lillebror._" His eyes darkened to a nice orange as he gave a low whistle. "_Men jeg vil si, han er søt. Du har god smak._" He smirked.

Johan gasped before laughing at his _Bror_. "_Yubel! Tror ikke du tør!_" He wagged a finger at him, his other hand holding steadily on Judai's shoulder.

Yubel laughed before shaking his head. "_Åh, jeg vil ikke. Bare til deg to endelig gjøre det. Jeg skal slutte jeg lover! Heh._" He remarked, thinking that it'll take awhile before _that_ were to ever happen. Not with the way it looked like they were going.

But then suddenly…big _Bror's _world shattered into millions of tiny little pieces.

Johan paused before smiling shyly (bashfully). "_Oh ... vel så bør du slutte mens du er foran._" He mumbled as he flushed deeply at the thought of the wonderful events that happened prior.

Yubel gasped, his heart churning as his tight protective bubble for his brother's innocence was _breached_ and literally **_popped_**.

"_Hva! Faen du gjorde det allerede?_" Dark periwinkle green orbs bleed amber as they snapped down to the slowly awakening brunette. Thoughts of pleasantries out the window as dark cruel big brother obsessive-craze thoughts took reign at the horrible _**demon**_ before him that dared to do the unthinkable.

Oh he was going to _pay_ for what he's done to his sweet innocent little brother.

Just as Judai slowly blinked hazel eyes up at warm emerald—a puppy like smile on his lips—he suddenly felt a wave of _**evil**_ surround him.

Blinking, Judai turned his head only to yelp as a flash of purple, silver, green, and orange appeared before him.

"**_Jeg kommer til å drepe ham!_**" Yubel screamed before pouncing with fists blazing.

Johan heard Judai screech (jumping from the sofa) and Yubel crackle an evil laugh before running after his demented older brother himself—stopping Yubel before he killed _his_ Judai. "Yubel! _Stop_! Run Judai **_run_**!"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing!"

"I'll **KILL **_YOU_ FOR **_DEFLOWERING_** MY _BABY_!"

"HOLY _**SHIT**_! WHERE THE **_FUCK_** DID THOSE _KNIVES_ COME FROM?"

"_DIE_ **DEMON**!"

"JOHAN HELP!"

"**_MUWAHAHAHA_**!"

"_JUDAI_! _YUBEL_!"

Hane Kuriboh and Ruby (finally up and about to see what the commotion was) merely stared at their respective masters—and Yubel—as the humans ran back and forth in a frenzy.

The two started at one another before shrugging.

Humans…what were they going to do with them?

_Meeeeeeeeeeoowwww Meeeeoooooooowwwwww Meeeeeeooooooooowwwww!_

The forgotten neko clock up above meowed as the day went on.

At least now it knew it wasn't going to be gutted and shipped back to Japan anytime soon.

**_Avslutt – The End_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An's: **__So what do you think? I'm sorry it's so terribly long! Lol I just had to drag out the lemon for JudaiXJohan's sake (and myself and everyone else lol). So I hoped you liked it enough. Yeah, yeah I know it's a bad lemon…I'm trying. Heh. X3_

_Ah, some of you probably thought the third wheel was Yusei no? Omg me too! LOL But I wanted Yubel to be the third "man" just because it's AU and I never really written an awesome YubelxJohan fanfic I always never have time for. XD So think of this as that but somehow Judai winning Johan anyway!_

_Lol Come now really…if Yusei were __**really**__ in here there'd be no lemon. 8D Well unless you don't count the possible one with YuseixJohan I'd have to write in here if he was in it. Muwaha~_

_But overall what do ya'll think? X3 I know, I know I should spend my time on a certain fic –is shot by Saki-chan- but I had to get this out for JudaiXJohan's Birthday! 8D it just had to been done! –Is shot again-_

_LOL well, until next time! I'll spend the remainder of my time (if I can) on getting TH up. X3 So expect that big arse sucker to be the next thing up soon (unless I post this other one-shot I have…no, no, focus Zak, focus LOL)_

_Oh oh! And before I forget! Lol, for those that don't understand Norwegian (myself included hehe) Down below are the translations for what was being said before and after the lame lemon. XD_

_Once again, Happy Birthday JudaiXJohan! I hope you loved this as much as I loved writing it! 83_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Before the shmex 83-<em>**

Bror - Brother

Hva? Visste du si ...? – What? Did you say…?

Jeg kan ikke tro det! Når?" – I can't believe it! When?

Herregud. – Oh my god.

Greit, jeg vil se deg da Bror! Bye! – Okay, I'll see you then brother! Bye!

**_-After the shmex ;P-_**

"Johan er du der? Det er meg!" – Johan are you there? It's me!

Jeg kommer! Vent et sekund! – I'm coming! Hold on a second!

Johan? Hallo? Er du der? – Johan? Hello? Are you there?

Er alt i orden! Johan? Hva er galt? – Is everything alright? Johan? What's wrong?

Johan, svare på freaking døren allerede! Må jeg bryte i eller hva? – Johan, answer the freaking door already! Do I have to break in or what?

Det er ok. Han gjør dette når han innser noe stort. – It's ok. He does this whenever he realizes something huge.

Er du sikker? Hva var det som sjokkerte ham ganske dårlig? – Are you sure? What was it that shocked him pretty badly?

Ja, jeg er sikker. Han trodde du var kjæresten min. – Yes, I'm sure. He thought you were my boyfriend.

Hva? Seriøst? Visste ikke du fortelle ham at jeg er din bror? – What? Seriously? Didn't you tell him I'm your brother?

Jeg gjorde det, men tilsynelatende han trodde "bror" var navnet ditt ikke ordet betyr _bror_. – I did, but apparently he thought bror was your name not the word-meaning brother.

Oh dritt. Og du sa at du elske denne idiot? Er du sikker på at du ønsker å være med denne fyren? – Oh shit. And you said you love this idiot? Are you sure you wanna be with this guy?

... ja, ja jeg veldig mye gjøre. Jeg elsker denne idiot fordi han er _min_ idiot. – …Yes, yes I very much do. I love this idiot because he's _my_ idiot.

Hmm, uansett hva du sier lillebror. Men jeg vil si, han er søt. Du har god smak. – Hmm, whatever you say little brother. But I will say, he's cute. You have good taste.

Yubel! Tror ikke du tør! – Yubel! Don't you dare!

Åh, jeg vil ikke. Bare til deg to endelig gjøre det. Jeg skal slutte jeg lover! Heh. – Oh, I won't. Just until you two finally do it. I'll stop I promise! Heh.

Oh ... vel så bør du slutte mens du er foran. – Oh...well then you should stop while you're ahead.

Hva? Faen du gjorde det allerede? – What? Shit you did it already?

Jeg kommer til å drepe ham! – I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

* * *

><p><em>Laters lovelies! Until next time! 8D<em>


End file.
